Backs Against the Wall
by FallingSunset
Summary: The boys have made it to their junior year at high school and it's in no way easier than the rest. See ten South Park students as they have their troubles with love, drugs, and friendship, and begin to come to terms with the troubles of growing up. Will the boys be able to make it through the year or will the pressures of being a teenager become to much?
1. Everyone

**Author's Notes: **In this story, Lola is a new student and has not lived in South Park before. Wendy has just moved back after being away for five years.

**Characters: **Main: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Wendy, Bebe, Craig, Clyde, Red, Lola. Major: Butters, Token, Heidi.

**Pairings: **I don't want to give away much as many change or develop in the story. Some of the main ones are: Stan/Wendy, Kenny/Red, Kyle/Lola, Craig/Lola, Bebe/Clyde. No slash.

**Rating: **Strong language, some sexual themes/references and violence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Episode One – Everyone**

Beams of bright light burst through the window as Sharon Marsh tore open the curtains. The light illuminated the raven-haired boy's eyes as he moaned in objection.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, using a pillow as a shield from the blinding light.

"Get up Stanley," began Sharon as she tugged at the sixteen-year-old's bed. "It's your first day of being a Junior and I don't want you to be late."

"Whatever, Mom." He groaned, making his way to the shower with a damp towel and a miserable expression. What was going to be so exciting about this year? Same as usual; Studying, a fight here and there, a couple of shitty parties and a relationship that lasts about a week. Maybe two.

Well, they all summed up Stan's school life for the past couple of years. Accept the relationship thing of course. The only girl he ever loved was Wendy Testaburger. Cascading dark hair, silvery eyes and the most mesmerising smile. It made him sick just thinking about her. Not in a bad way. But she was gone. She left for New York at the start of Middle School and she wasn't coming back.

* * *

"Stop fussing, Lola; you have plenty of time to get ready!"

"Mom," said a pretty girl with caramel-coloured hair. "I can only make _one_ first impression."

She continued to straighten her hair whilst going over her introduction she had prepared weeks in advance in the mirror. What she never noticed was that school started at eight o'clock. It was only six.

Her clothing was laid neatly on her violet bed-spread and had been altered slightly each day in order to make the perfect first-impression, and each accessory was laid out, in colour order, on her dresser. Lola was a perfectionist. She had to be on time and organised for everything. Some people may find it irritating, but for Lola, it's life.

She hasn't been around here for long. She moved during the summer and has spent most of her time in her room preparing for the first day of school or catching up with friends from North Park. There, she was a member of the Drama club, the Choir, the Hockey team and Class President. Now it's time to see if she can do the same all over again.

* * *

If Bebe beeped her horn one more time, it would wake the whole, damn neighbourhood up.

"Come on, Red! We're going to be late!" she yelled, keeping her hand pressed firmly on the horn.

The window of an upstairs bedroom swung open violently. "I'll be down in a second!" she called back and slammed it shut angrily. Rebecca, or "Red" as everyone called her, hadn't even had time to do her hair that morning, the hair that she was named after. Not like Bebe. Bebe's blonde curls had been movie-star-gorgeous as always. It was the first day back after all. Who knows; there may be some cute, new guys.

Bebe didn't need to put so much effort in to her looks. Nobody really knew why she even bothered. She was the most stunning girl in South Park, ever since Wendy left, and was now the most popular. She and Wendy shared their status when they were growing up, but Bebe became Queen Bee when the other left and Red became her right-hand lady.

"Kenny, Bebe is here," said Red, prodding at her boyfriend who lay half-naked on her bed. His blonde hair was messy and unkempt, as was the rest of his appearance. He lazily put on a pair of unwashed jeans that had been lying in Red's room for god knows how long and placed an orange jacket over the T-shirt he was already wearing. He may have been a slob, but to Red, he was cute. Kenny started to get much more attention after taking off his parka.

The two made it to Bebe's car and climbed in the back together. A sweet mix of perfume and air-freshener blocked their senses for a moment, making it a struggle for them to breathe.

"Having some fun last night?" she asked with a wicked grin on her picture-perfect face.

"Fuck off," replied Red who looked fairly embarrassed and took a tight hold on her lover's hand.

* * *

"Get away from me, I don't want to catch Jewitus!" shouted Eric Cartman as he moved away from Kyle, both standing at the bus stop.

"Shut the fuck up, fat-ass! It's just a cold!" growled Kyle who had a particularly red nose, almost as bright as his hair.

"Call it whatever you want, I don't want to catch it," Cartman moved to the other side of the bus stop looking fairly pleased with himself and Kyle was just hoping Stan would turn up soon.

All the boys had changed a lot on the outside. Cartman was still the fattest guy at their school, but managed to get rid of some of it. He also got rid of his hat and styled his dark-brown hair in a way which he described as "Kewl". Kyle also lost his hat and _finally _gave his hair a trim. It was still messy, but at least it wasn't a Jewfro. It was pretty clear though, that they were exactly the same on the inside. Accept for their sudden interest in the opposite sex a couple of years ago.

As the bus pulled alongside the boys, Stan showed up. He was panting like a dog and his hair was still dripping from his shower.

"Finally!" yelled Cartman, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, have you seen Kenny?" asked Kyle as they stepped on the bus. A public bus. Nobody hated it more than Cartman, but since nobody really got the bus anymore, they stopped the service. Cheap bastards. The only reason they got it was because none of them could drive, except Kenny, but he was too poor for a car.

Stan and Kyle used some of their change to get on whilst Cartman used his Grandma's bus pass.

"He's probably with Red and Bebe," Stan replied as they moved to the rear. Kenny and Red had been seeing each other for six months and he usually crashed at her place. Not a big surprise considering his home, or 'shack', was a complete dump. Red had started hanging around with the boys more too, but it did mean that they found out some extra information on the girls. Besides, she could be cool sometimes.

* * *

Craig waited impatiently for Clyde's Dad to answer the door. He was freeing his ass off and Mr Donovan was very talented when it came to taking his time.

When he eventually opened the door, he tried his best to give Craig a warm welcome. "Well hey there Craig, did you have a good summer?" he asked, smiling brightly to the boy.

Craig wasn't so cheerful and gave him an ever so classy middle-finger in reply. He made his way past Mr Donovan and began walking upstairs when he heard him shouting. "I think he may still be in his bed!"

Ignoring the calls of Mr Donovan, Craig pushed open the door to Clyde's room. He sat in his bed with a laptop in front of him and one hand down the sheets. The loud noise of a panting woman came from the laptop.

"Holy shit!" shouted Craig as he shielded his eyes with an arm and backed out the room, slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck, dude!" yelled Clyde, followed by some thumps and smashes. The door was opened once more and Clyde stood there, furious, with only a pillow covering himself. Craig could see that he knocked over his bed-side table on his trek to the door.

Craig couldn't help bursting out in laughter as Clyde banged the door shut again.

"You can _never_ tell anyone about this. _Never_!" demanded Clyde as he and Craig walked to the bus stop.

"Yeah, yeah."

The continued to march in awkward silence with a smile plastered on Craig's face and an aggravated look on Clyde. Both boys had very different opinions on the first day back. Craig was sure it was going to be boring, miserable and generally shit. Clyde, on the other hand, was positive he had got more muscly over the summer, which he hadn't, and was sure that he was going to finally get a girl.

"Hey," said Craig, nudging Clyde, as he watched a girl who just came out of her house. "Who's that?"

"Who, her?" he asked, pointing to a girl wearing an emerald green coat. "That's Lola. She just moved in a few weeks ago. My Dad made us go over to meet her and her family."

Craig's eyes were fixed on the pretty girl as he made his way to the bus stop. When they reached the bus stop, they seen the girl had taken a seat at one end. Clyde sat at the other end, leaving Craig to sit awkwardly between the two.

"Uh, hi." said Craig as he gave her a weak smile. She had beautiful, bright-green eyes and smelt amazing.

She smiled back, flicking her hair out of the way. "Hey."

"Hey, Lola." said Clyde, giving her a little wave from his side of the bench. Craig's opinion of the first day back had changed dramatically in the last few seconds. He watched Clyde talk to the stunning girl and knew it won't be so dull after all.

* * *

"Every year they have to do this." complained Stan as he made his way into the gym, followed by Cartman, Kyle and Kenny who just joined them. The gym had been split up into four sections for the different grades so timetables can be given out along with an introduction to the year. The four boys climbed to the back of their section and sat next to an excited Butters.

"Hey fellas!" he said, rubbing his hands together. "This year sure will be fun."

"Shut the hell up, Butters." groaned Cartman, sighing into his hand. The hall began to fill up quickly with Clyde, Craig, Token and Tweek sitting in the row in front of them and Bebe and Red joining a group of girls nearer the front that included Annie, Heidi, Milly and the rest of the "popular" crew.

"Right I'm going to take the register, m'kay." began Mr Mackey who just so happened to be the head of our year. "Please reply when I call your name, m'kay, so Token Black."

"Here." Shouted the rich black kid in front of them.

"M'kay, Kyle Broklovski."

"Here!" said Kyle a little louder, moving his hand to head-height.

"Timmy Burch."

"Timmy!" said the disabled red-head who was at the front of the room. It was just about the only thing he ever said.

"I would of preferred 'here' or 'present' Timmy, m'kay? Eric Cartman."

Cartman was busy talking to Kenny about something when Mr Mackey shouted his name for the second time. "What?"

"Are you here?" asked an irritated Mr Mackey.

"No." answered Cartman plainly.

"Don't play smart with me, m'kay."

"I'm not playing smart Mr Mackey," said Cartman as he stood up. All eyes were on him, as usual when he makes a scene. It was a daily occurrence for most people in their grade. "You're the one that's playing retard." and as Cartman sat down and continued his conversation with Kenny, Mr Mackey, along with the rest of us, heard him say "Stupid shit."

"What was that Eric Cartman!"

"I said, 'Get on with it.' Mr Mackey. We have the right to be educated and I will not have you take that from us!"

This was followed by a few laughs from the boys around him and Mr Mackey decided it was best just to continue with the register. Clyde Donovan, Annie Faulk, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Rebecca-

"It's Red, Mr Mackey." she sighed as if she has to say it fifty times a day.

"M'kay, I'm going to have to ask you to not shout out."

Jenny Simon, Bebe Stevens, Esther Stoley, Kevin Stoley, Leopold Stotch…

"Wendy Testaburger."

"Present." Called the dark-haired girl as she made her way into the gym. A few of the students gasped, others whispered to the people around them and even students from other grades gaped at her. "Sorry I'm late Mr Mackey."

"That's fine, Wendy, take a seat." she went to sit in nearly abandoned front row and the entire grade remained silent.

"Dude, it's Wendy." whispered Kyle as he tapped on Stan's shoulder. He got no reaction. Stan's eyes were fixed on Wendy and Wendy only. Why did she come back? Did she come back? Is this even real? The one thing that he was sure of was that she looked… wow.

Craig Tucker, Heidi Turner, Tweek Tweak, Jimmy Valmer…

"Now everyone, I'd also like to welcome a new student, m'kay. This is Lola." he said, bringing up the only other person in the front row. "I'd like you to treat her nicely and-" he was interrupted by a wolf whistle from someone in the crowd. "and _respectfully_."

* * *

"Psychology first thing," Kyle read off of his timetable as he and Stan made their way to the class. "This will be fun." he finished sarcastically, beginning to regret some of his course choices.

"Yeah." nodded Stan, not fully aware what his friend was talking about. His eyes were still glued to Wendy as she walked with Bebe further down the corridor as if she had never left.

"So, Red is with Kenny," stated Bebe, not bothering to ask Wendy about her time in New York. "Jason is going out with Jenny, and Token just broke up with Milly. Oh, and my birthday is coming up in two weeks. You _have_ to come. If you want to bring anyone you _must_ ask me first."

"I'll be there." said Wendy through her teeth, hiding her irritation. Bebe could of least asked how she was doing. But Bebe was too self-centred to care.

They moved in the empty Psychology class and were followed by Stan and Kyle. It was one of the smaller classrooms in the school, and despite it being a dull subject to Kyle and Stan, had a warm atmosphere. The boys sat together in the middle of the class whilst Wendy and Bebe took some seats at the front. Cartman was in soon after and sat at the table by the boys, nearly filling it up himself. Token and Tweek sat in the front, and Esther took the last remaining table there as well.

"Come in Kevin." asked the teacher as the boy stood at the door. He moved down the aisle and stopped near Cartman. He was thinking whether or not he should sit by the rude, egoistic boy, but decided it would be best to sit next to his twin, Esther.

"Incest is illegal Kevin!" Cartman shouted at him, feeling slightly offended.

The teacher glared at Cartman before moving his eyes back to Annie who sat alone in the back. "You can take a seat by Eric, Annie."

"I'm fine back here." she called back, cringing at the thought of having to sit next to him.

"It wasn't a question."

She sheepishly moved by him and swung her legs to the side of her chair, avoiding eye contact.

"Ugly bitch." mumbled Cartman who had watched Annie moving next to him.

"What was that?" yelled the teacher, slamming a hand on his desk and pointing a finger at Cartman.

"I have an itch."

* * *

"Here, you will learn to expressive yourself through art!" cried the teacher as she moved vigorously around the bright classroom.

"Wake up Kenny," growled Red, shoving her boyfriend who lay on their table. "If I have to suffer through this, so do you."

She was met with a lazy groan and decided the best way to solve this was to slam a book off her table. Sound erupted in her classroom after doing so, and Kenny was quick to get up. The teacher moved over to Red, looking very concerned. "Is there a problem?"

"Just a fly." answered Red, smiling sweetly to her.

The teacher raised an eyebrow before finishing off her lecture. "Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one." said Jimmy who sat next to Clyde. "What kind of- what kind of p-paints…"

Jimmy continued asking the question for the next five minutes as Clyde glared enviously to the pair in front of him; Lola and Craig. Craig thought it would be best if he went to 'introduce' himself to the girl for the fourth time today, leaving Clyde on his own. They giggled, whispered and chatted through the lesson, which was very unusual for Craig. Usually he was the silent type that complained about everything, but he was acting very different around the new girl.

* * *

Lunch had finally come around and it was time for Bebe to give out the gossip to the other popular girls. She sat between Red and Wendy and went on about her party, relationships, her plans for this week and made some bitchy comments on other students. "Did you guys see Clyde's haircut. Eurgh, what in the hell was he-"

"How was New York, Wendy?" interrupted a curious Heidi. The other girls around the table murmured in agreement, all excited to see their friend back.

"I was actually speaking, Heidi, so anyway I told him that-"

"Shh, Bebe, she's trying to tell us."

The girls chatted away in fascination about Wendy's time in New York. Each story got a giggle, an awe or the shriek of excitement. The envy on Bebe's face was clearer than the imported vitamin water in front of her. "Excuse me ladies." she said getting up, but nobody even noticed.

She moved quickly to the nearest bathroom, listening to the bells ring. She had a free period next, so it was sure to be empty. The walls were polluted with messages, crushes and bitchy comments about other students. Bebe looked in the mirror that covered a wall of the room. She dropped her purse, removed her lip-gloss impatiently and began covering her lips in the pink liquid.

"Stay calm, Bebe." she told herself, pushing the hair from her face. "She's got nothing on you, she's only just got back and- What are you saying? She's your best friend!" she shouted at herself, beginning to pace around the room in a panic. Bebe was selfish. No question about it. She even knew it herself. But for Bebe, this was an all-time low.

* * *

"I wouldn't get too close to him, Stan, he's got Jewitus." Cartman stated, bringing it up again to the annoyance of Kyle. The four boys were walking along the hallway during their free period with Red and Butters, searching for an activity to do.

"Oh jeez, that doesn't sound too good."

Cartman placed a hand on the shoulder of a worried Butters. "It's terrible, Butters, just terrible."

"Would you just shut up about 'Jewitus'? It's not real Butters, don't listen to him." Demanded Kyle as he moved closer to Cartman.

"Ok Kyle, relax." Cartman moved away from the angry Jew and turned around to whisper at the anxious Butters. "People with Jewitus are really aggressive." he confirmed, scaring the gullible boy even more.

Before Cartman could even get the last word out, Kyle threw himself at the fat boy, knocking him into the empty storage room. The boys wrestled on the hard ground, fists flying everywhere and the occasional 'fat fuck' or 'stupid Jew'. It took the efforts of Kenny and Red to hold back the chunky, but rather strong, Cartman, whilst Stan managed to hold Kyle on his own. Butters stood by the door, sticking his head out in the corridor to look out for teachers.

"One's coming, fellas!" he called from the door, backing up into the room.

Stan let go of Kyle, sending him to Cartman, and ran for the closing door. "Butters, no!"

SLAM

Too late. The door was shut and could only be opened from the outside. Even Kyle and fat ass had stopped their fight to look menacingly towards Butters.

"You fucking idiot, Butters!" Stan tried his best to rattle and shake the door, but it was no use.

"Okay, Stan,-" started Cartman as he moved around the room. "It wasn't Butters' fault, it's just-" and he leapt at the innocent, blonde boy, swinging is fist in to his face as the others tried to stop Eric Cartman from killing him.

* * *

Bebe was still trying to stop the mascara for running off her chin. Her hands were flapping at her face, drying it out, but her selfish frustration was too much. She began her breathing exercises in the mirror and still, Wendy wouldn't leave her mind.

This continued for another twenty minutes until she heard the door being pushed open. With one wipe, she slid the dripping make-up from her face and gave her best fake smile at the door. Wendy moved in to the room, smiling at Bebe, but stopped as she questioned the odd black stuff on her face.

"Hey, Bebe." she said, half-heartedly, trying not to burst out laughing from the black stuff that is smeared over her friends face.

"Hey, I was just about to leave, so-"

"Mind waiting for me?" Wendy asked politely. Bebe thought it would be odd if she didn't comply so she waited impatiently outside the bathroom.

The two girls strolled through the corridors stiffly, with the occasional small talk. Both had a free period, so going separate ways was sure to make their relationship awkward. They are best friends after all.

"Hey!" gasped Bebe, stopping in the middle of the hallway and turning to a dull, grey door. "Do you hear that?" the two moved closer, eventually close enough to press their ears against it. "Sounds like people are getting it on in there!" she giggled. Wendy couldn't help but join in. To her, it sounded like a fight, but Bebe was known for having a dirty mind.

"Get your phone ready." ordered Bebe as she slid her hand into her own bag. Bebe put her phone onto camera mode, held the door and burst into the room. "Got you!" she yelled teasingly, only to be very disappointed. The group stared back at the two girls in the room and were too overcome by shock to scream at them to grab the door.

SLAM

"Come on Wendy, let's go." sighed Bebe as she made her way back to the door, tugging it for about twenty times before giving up. "You guys were locked in, huh?"

Instead of a reply, Cartman continued to hammer his fist against Butters' face, with the new members of the group helping to pull them off each other.

* * *

At least Lola didn't take Chemistry…

Craig and Clyde rested their heads on the same desk, a mixture of drool and probably some split chemicals, gluing them to it. Clyde was regretting his choices more each minute. Why would he even _need_ Chemistry?

"Clyde Donovan!" roared the teacher at the front of the room for the twelfth time. He perched his head up, leaving a trail of saliva down one cheek.

"Huh?" he mumbled, not even sure where he was.

The teacher moved violently towards him and pressed both hands on his desk. "I told you to go to the storage room to collect the beakers!" Clyde finally got into his head what she was saying and got himself up from the desk. "And take Craig with you, he looks far too happy."

Craig had been smiling out the window but kept his cheek on the desk. Clyde managed to un-stick his face from it and dragged him out the class by the teacher's wishes.

The two sauntered along the hall, too lazy to speak to one another. It was the final period of the day and nothing exciting had happened, other than Craig's new crush.

"I thought this year might have been ok." whined Clyde, looking out for the storage room.

"You thought wrong."

Craig and Clyde miserably made it to the room, hoping something in there might be interesting enough to make up for the shit day.

"Yeah, like naked photos of Miss-" laughed Clyde as he and Craig moved in the room, not noticing the other students. They went to search some of the shelves as the eight others stranded in the room ran for the door.

SLAM

That snapped them out of it. The fight had started for a third time with nine of them joining in to stop it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" boomed Wendy, who was the only one not fighting. She was standing with her back to the door. Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Red, Bebe, Craig, Clyde and Butters watched her. "It's nobody's fault that we're in here, so we just have to be prepared for the next time someone comes in, ok?" this was met from a few weak nods by the group. "Eric, apologise to Butters."

"What?" objected Cartman, thinking about himself as usual. "Hell no, he should apologise to us!"

"Eric Cartman, do you want me to kick your ass again?" she replied, referring to the time she destroyed him in fourth grade.

"Sorry that you're an idiot Butters."

"That's ok, Eric." chirped the boy happily. Butters had received a black eye, a bloody nose and a burst lip but looked fairly happy with Cartman, annoying the fat boy even more. It wasn't the perfect apology, but the best they were going to get.

"Right then, we just have to wait for the door to open-"

The door was pushed open during the speech Wendy made, and the stranger was covered by her map of the school that blocked her face.

"Excuse me, is this the History room?" came a curious girls voice.

SLAM

She dropped the map and Lola looked around the room to see ten stunned faces. "I guess not?"

"Can I _please_ kill Butters now?" demanded Cartman, interrupting the silence.

* * *

The eleven students began searching the room for food, water or any way out. No windows and no cell phone signal. Well at least they had each other?

"Hey, I'm Lola." said the girl welcomingly to an unfamiliar red-head. The boy gaped at her, unsure what to say. It was no secret that Kyle got shy around girls he never knew, and this was sure to make him stutter.

"I'm, uh, uh, umm." he grunted, scratching his head, wiping his eyes and rubbing his arms. Lola backed off, slightly scared by him and moved to the large boy who she had seen him with before.

"Excuse me," she began, tapping the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. He could see she was confused and had overheard her 'conversation' with Kyle. "Is there something wrong with your friend?"

"Who, Kyle?" he questioned as if he had no idea what she was on about. "Yeah, he's got Jewitus." The girl raised an eyebrow at this, but there was no point in insulting Kyle so she didn't say anything. "We've been hanging out with him for years. We felt sorry for him so we thought it would be best to give him some friends."

"That's really sweet of you."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." he bragged, placing both hands on his hips. "But I don't care about myself, it's the others I care about." and off he went, going on about how he looks after other children with problems, volunteers at homeless shelters and raised $20,000 for charity last year.

"You guys!" shrieked Bebe frantically with her head inside a box. "What is the one thing teachers' love more than anti-depressants?"

The others scratched their heads and raised an eyebrow at the question. Only Cartman seemed to click and ran over to the box Bebe stood near. "Cheap booze!" he yelled joyfully like all his problems had been solved. He took out bottles of beer and vodka along with cheap boxed wine.

They began passing the bottles around the group, most of them over the moon at the fact they could drink in school. It was an emergency after all, right? The day had already ended so it technically wasn't school time.

"Here you go, Kyle." said Wendy, handing him a bottle of colourful liquid. He looked reluctant to take it, but seen that Lola had been drinking some as well. Kyle snatched the bottle from her hands and started putting it away. What he didn't know about Lola was that she wasn't a big drinker either.

"Kyle!" objected Stan "You never drink!"

"Yes I do!"

"Last time you drank at my house, you started crying and-" but before he finished, Kyle had put his hand over his friends mouth. He looked around and noticed Lola giggling at his friend's story.

* * *

Three hours had passed. The group sat with their backs against the wall. The only bare wall in the room. Cartman slouched at one end with a bottle of vodka in his lap. Kenny leaned against him whilst he stroked Red's famous hair in his lap. Her legs were rested on Wendy's and she acted like a bridge between them whilst singing a song nobody was quite sure of. Wendy had been wearing Craig's blue hat and had her head rested on Clyde's sleeping one, with drool hanging from his mouth. Craig sat back to back with Lola who was listening to Stan's attempt of saying the alphabet backwards. "Z, Y, Q, R, W…" Kyle was stooped over at the end of the wall with Bebe pressing her head against his chest, fast asleep. Craig's conclusion of the year had only just been confirmed. It was going to be a good one.

Butters, meanwhile, had been following Cartman's orders of finding a way out whilst the ten of them rested. "Hey, fellas, someone's coming!" he cried with glee. All ten of them snapped from their trance, rushed to the door and roared for attention. Mr Mackey opened it and was pushed out of the way by ten frantic students. They didn't bother to help him up after knocking him down, and ran out of the school, laughing and giggling about their time in the storage room.

"You get back here, m'kay." he demanded, chasing after them.

SLAM

"Umm, fellas?"

* * *

_Standing in the way of control_  
_Yeah live your life_  
_Survive the only way that you know, know_

**Gossip - Standing in the Way of Control**

**Next Episode: **Kyle is madly in love with new girl Lola, but still hasn't got the courage to tell her. With the help from a master of love, Kyle is determined to impress her. Somebody is standing in his way though, and it looks like he'll never get the chance. There are troubles with Red and Kenny's relationship after she finds out his dirty secret and Stan is trying to see if he can rekindle his and Wendy's love.

* * *

**Please review as I would like to know if you want more of it. I would really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	2. Kyle

**Episode Two – Kyle**

A hideous stench of vodka and sweat polluted the air. Filthy clothes and dirty bottles littered the floor of Clyde's bedroom. Kyle lay there, surrounded by unconscious drunks and a hint of vomit. He was probably the only sober person in the house. According to Clyde's alarm clock it was 6:35. Kyle was one of the few people actually awake this time on a Sunday morning.

He got up from the faded carpet, god knows how he got there, and searched the room. Red and Kenny lay intertwined on the bed with some strange orange stuff covering their clothes. The rest of the people were strangers. They probably didn't even know Clyde.

With a quick stretch, Kyle went to search around the house some more. He was surprised at himself for falling asleep. Usually he would be home by now. He lives off energy drinks at these parties and is the only one with stamina left at the end of the night.

Bebe is lying with an unfamiliar man in the hallway, lipstick smeared over her cheeks. It wouldn't be much of a shock if something happened between the two of them last night. Then again, Bebe wouldn't care.

What time did Clyde say his Dad was getting home at?

Mr Donovan's room is just as bad as the rest of the house. Maybe worse. Clyde is fast asleep in the dead centre of the room, covered in similar stains as Red and Kenny. Then on the bed… it's her. Stunning as ever. Hair loose and flowing, no make-up to ruin her picture-perfect face and right next to her lies, eurgh, Craig. His arm around her. Together.

"Why don't you just tell her?" asks a familiar voice from behind Kyle. He twists his body round to a girl lying on a sofa. Heidi from school. She's one a few people who doesn't look like a zombie this morning.

Kyle was oblivious to the fact that he had been watching Lola for ten minutes now. "What do you mean?"

Heidi lets out a little laugh, finding this to be rather adorable. She gets up from the sofa, moves towards him and wipes away something from his cheek using her thumb. The same orange stuff. "You know what I mean."

"Is it that obvious?" he questions, looking to the floor. Embarrassment sweeps over him and he can feel the heat from his glowing cheeks.

"I suppose so," she began, lifting up his head. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing. I hardly ever speak to you, and it's obvious to me, so that means she might see it too. If she feels the same way she'll talk to you."

"No she won't," he says, dropping the volume in case he wakes up the girl in discussion. "She thinks I have a disease."

"What?" scoffs Heidi, covering her mouth to stop the laughter from pouring out.

"Cartman told her I have Jewitus, and she hasn't spoken to me since."

Heidi shakes her head and goes back to the sofa, smiling fiercely to herself. "If she's been hanging out with you guys for over a week now, she's probably noticed how much of an idiot Cartman is. Jeez, I thought you were smart."

Kyle wondered clueless through the house, Heidi's words spinning in his head. He'd seen Stan lying in the bathtub without his shirt, Wendy on the living room sofa with a dozen people surrounding her, Cartman lying next to the half-empty fridge and to top it all off; a fish swimming in vomit. Nice. The final site was Butters, who was curled up by the door with the word 'virgin' written on his head with a marker pen. Kyle was one too, but with Butters it was pretty damn obvious.

At least he wasn't the only one. For Bebe, Kenny and Red, it was rather obvious where they stood. Nobody can be too sure about Lola or Wendy, but it's more likely that Wendy has done it. Cartman goes on about it, but it's probably all talk and Stan hasn't been in a relationship since Wendy left. That doesn't mean he's a virgin, but like Kyle, he didn't discuss his personal life much. Everyone was sure Craig had done it at some point and with Clyde, it was about as obvious as Butters. But Clyde would never admit it.

With no point in staying for much longer, Kyle left the house, adjusting his shirt on the way out. The brisk wind caught his throat upon his departure, but that wasn't the only thing. Mr Donovan was just exiting his car when he spotted the boy. "Hello, Kyle!"

"Shit." he breathed to himself. "Oh, hey there Mr Donovan." he said, raising the volume like he only just noticed him. He anxiously began to rub his arms and began to sweat vigorously.

"Having a little sleepover?" he asks, thinking they're still about ten. Kyle nods carefully, wearing a fake grin. "It's nice to see Clyde hanging out with some nice boys. He spends far too much time with that Craig kid."

"That's nice Mr Donovan, I really have to go, though." Kyle said, starting to rush down the street. He heard the door handle rattling and the creaking of the door. It's a damn good thing that he left when he did.

* * *

"CLYYYYYDDDEEE!"

"Shit, your Dad's home!" announced Craig, falling out Mr Donovan's bed and waking up Lola and Clyde. Lola began putting her boots on whilst Craig slapped his friend who stirred feebly on the floor. "Wake up!"

Lola knew what to do. She picked up a half-empty glass by the bed and tossed it over Clyde.

"WHAT THE-"

"Your Dad is home, Clyde." she said, pulling him up from the floor. He was still in shock from the liquid and now looked as if he was frozen. Craig shook him like a mad man and began pulling him out the room, closely followed by Lola. Kenny and Red were already moving down the stairs and Bebe was prying a stranger off of her in the hall.

Clyde could hear his father roaring at people in the kitchen and hoped he could get out in time. He wasn't sure why; he had to go back eventually.

They bolted it out the front door, some of them holding handfuls of clothes and shoes in their hands, and one girl was just in her underwear. Clyde looked back to see Cartman, Stan and Wendy hopping out of a window and Mr Donovan yelled after them through it.

"I'm so dead."

* * *

"Hello Kyle, sweetie." greeted Sheila Broflovski as Kyle came through the door at nine in the morning. She had been laying out the breakfast table when he came in and looked rather worried. "Where were you last night?"

"Just staying over at Clyde's house." he said, not daring to go into the details. Breakfast was quite a quiet affair that morning.

"So, enjoying school so far?" his Mother asked him, breaking the silence around the table.

Kyle, who had been playing with his food looked up to his Mom. "It's OK."

"Any cute girls?" his Dad, Gerald, said making Kyle go pink.

"Gerald! Kyle's personal life is none of our business." Did Kyle hear his Mother right? Sheila Broflovski is infamous for her nosiness. Kyle buried his head in shame as his parents went on about relationships and girls to him, sending Ike into fits of laughter.

* * *

Monday had come far too fast for most of the students that attended Clyde's party. Kenny still had a pounding headache and kept thinking he was about to hurl. He, along with the rest of them, was in no mood for a whole morning of Biology.

"Good morning, class. Now, for the next few weeks we will be doing a little project." announced the teacher to the couple of students who were actually paying attention. "This will require you to be put in pairs. Now, it will be one girl and one boy in each group in order to make it more productive." This was met with a heavy groan from most students. "So, when I say your names, find a table with your partner. Eric and Heidi."

"What?" shouted an outraged Heidi. The teacher shot her a cold glare and she went to sit next to the boy without further objection

Seeing Heidi brought up her words of wisdom on Sunday morning. More like words of madness. There was no way Lola would ever be interested in him. Unless they get the chance to sit next to each other. That could work, right?

"Stan and Wendy." both of them looked pleased to be with one another but as soon as he got next to her, he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Hi." he coughed out in a girlish manner. She chuckled and began sorting out her equipment for the day, leaving Stan to smack his head in shame.

"Lola and Craig."

What was that? Kyle watched the two smiling as they walked over to an empty bench. They instantly started a conversation which led to giggles and tosses of hair. He was so preoccupied watching them, he never even noticed that he had been paired up with Bebe.

"Jew boy!" she taunted, leaning into his blank face. "Hello?"

"What?" she led him over to a table at the rear of the room and he had finally snapped out of his daze. "Jew boy? When did you start hanging out with Cartman?"

She shook her head, snickering at him. "I had to say something to stop you drooling over her."

"Eurgh, not you too."

"Excuse me, I happen to be quite the master of love." she began, dropping the volume as Red and Kenny took their seats in front. "If its Lola you want, I can help you get her."

Kyle couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her. "And what's in it for you?"

"The smile on a friends face. You know, I can be nice _sometimes_." Kyle couldn't help but bring his gaze back to Lola and Craig. Craig pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, leaving her to blush furiously and making Kyle sick.

"So let me get this straight. _You_ are going to help _me_?" he asked, drawing his attention back to Bebe.

"Kyle," she said, flicking her gorgeous, blonde locks out of her face and batting her eyelids. "You've just booked yourself an appointment with the Doctor of love."

* * *

Stan was never sure why he ever did like Wendy, and why he still did. OK, she was stunning, intelligent and passionate but she wasn't perfect. Her envy was infamous, her aggression could match Cartman's and she had broken his heart three times before, and counting. The first was when she kissed Cartman. Her excuse was that she had 'sexual tension' with him and he let her off. The second was quite sudden and more serious. She got Bebe to break up with him for her, for no given reason. He wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but some answers wouldn't have been too much to ask. And the third time was the worst. She never said anything. She just left. Left for New York and hardly told anyone. So why did he forgive her?

He rested his eyes on her for the whole of Biology class. She was yapping away and he gave her the occasional nod, but he couldn't figure out _why_ he still loved her.

"Why did you come back?" he asked her abruptly. He couldn't bear not knowing for much longer.

"What?" she asked, slightly taken aback at this. She placed down the flasks she was holding and directed her attention at Stan.

He lowered his voice to ensure nobody else heard. "Why did you come back?"

"Oh," he had clearly dug himself into a sensitive topic. She sighed before starting. "Well, I moved there for my Dad's work. It was pretty sudden but I didn't have much choice. Long story short, they broke up and my Mom wanted to move back here. I got to choose where I wanted to go and I picked South Park."

"But why didn't you stay in New York?" Stan questioned, burying deeper into her life. He only realised when he finished that he had said it rather fiercely.

Wendy considered his question for a moment. "We should get back to work." she stated, twisting her head back to the front and using her ebony hair as a shield from further questioning.

* * *

"So, what exactly is your plan?"

Kyle and Bebe decided to sit alone at lunch. They got a few glances from their usual crowds which they abandoned today and had already had to get rid of Wendy, Stan and Red from their table.

"We just need to find your strengths." she responds, stroking her chin and examining Kyle. "Cute, kind of geeky-"

"Hey!"

She giggled at his reaction. "Geeky can be cute. You're smart as well, she seems like a smart girl so that could work out." This wasn't enough for Bebe. There had to be something else. "Oh, and you have a nice ass."

Kyle couldn't resist blushing and glancing round at his rear.

"And my party on Friday will be the perfect time to try out your moves."

"Craig will have got her by Friday."

Both of them turned to look at Craig, flirting with Lola and neglecting his friends. "Craig's got nothing going on." she said, scoffing at him. "He's too much of a pussy to go for it. He'll wait for her to make the first move and she'll be doing the same back." Kyle moved his sight back to Bebe. "And that's where you come in."

* * *

Kyle took the bus home with the usual crowd that afternoon. The four of them sat in the back, disturbing the other passengers with dirty jokes and funny tales of the day gone by.

"Why didn't you sit with us at lunch today, Kyle?" said Stan, interrupting a joke Cartman was telling which involved a pineapple and a Frenchman.

"He's trying to get with Bebe." affirmed Kenny. "Never going to happen, Kyle." It's true that it would never happen between the two of them, not like Kyle wanted anything. Bebe was the typical 'hot girl'. Gorgeous, popular and bitchy to the core. Saying that, she has been strangely nice lately.

"What? No, we're just friends!"

Now it was time for Cartman to have his say whilst eating a bag of Cheesy Poofs. "Chick friends? That's gay, dude."

"It's not gay fat-ass. You're just saying that 'cause no girl ever wants to talk to you."

"I don't think so, Kahl."

Kyle thought about telling the guys about Lola, but that would just cause more trouble. The argument continued for the whole trip home, with Cartman eventually finishing it with his ever so famous: "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

* * *

Wednesday morning and Bebe was sending out her invites at last. Not by paper, of course. Who do you think she is, a savage?

A mass text went out to everyone who is anyone in the school. That meant all the other members of her group, except Cartman. He'd probably show up anyway. Lola got a special one, to ensure she attended.

"BDAY PARTY, FRIDAY 9! U HAV 2 COME! LUV BEBE XOXO"

"I guess that means we're going." Lola confirmed with Craig that day at lunch after reading the text aloud. "I just hope there won't be too much alcohol. Those drunken creeps freak me out. And if it's Bebe's party, you know there will be some."

"I'll keep an eye out for them." said Craig, giving her a warm smile. He only just noticed Clyde joined them. "Clyde, we're kind of talking."

Lola looked rather irritated by this and looked to Clyde as he was about to leave. "Don't listen to him, you can sit with us."

The two boys were both shocked by this. Clyde sat happily across from the two and started a friendly conversation with Lola, whilst an envious Craig crossed his arms in a mood.

* * *

School had just finished on Friday and Kyle agreed to walk home with Bebe to get ready for the party at her house. He still didn't understand why she was going to take five hours to prepare for it, but thought it was better not to ask.

"OK, what do you think about this one?" queried Bebe, stepping out of her room in a revealing, scarlet dress.

It barely covered her body and only highlighted it with a belt around the middle. "It's nice."

She sighed, retired to her room and shut the door. "I'm going to need better than 'nice'!" It went on like this for the next hour with Kyle trying to give his best advice, but everything he said seemed to make her change her mind.

"The last dress." she called from her room and exited in a one-shoulder, turquoise dress with very sparkly details. Kyle was going to give it his best shot to convince Bebe that this is the dress.

"That is... wow." he had to be honest, the reaction he gave was very convincing but it wasn't all lies. "That is the dress you need to wear."

"Thanks, Kyle!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him to squeeze him tightly and quickly departed into the safety of her room.

Kyle rested his back against the shut door, thinking what he should say to Lola tonight. Should he play it cool? Funny? Charming? Smart? Cocky? Calm? Fr-

"Hey, Kyle?"

"What?" he called back, trying to re-think his plan for the night.

"If you've never spoken to her properly, why do you like her so much?" That was a good point. He never really thought about why he wanted her. He has sort of talked to her though. At lunch when they sit together or at parties when there is a group discussion, but never on his own.

"I- I don't really know." he answered truthfully. It sounds stupid, but he hadn't a clue. "Why did you ask me to come over tonight, instead of Red or Wendy?"

"Eurgh." she growled, pulling open the door and letting Kyle fall backwards. "Ever since Wendy came back, the attention has been about her and Red won't stop going about how great Wendy is either."

Kyle stood up from the ground, rubbing his head and noticed Bebe had done her make-up and hair. The golden locks were styled perfectly and there wasn't a single strand out of place. "Well, she did just come back after being away for like, five years. It'd be weird if nobody paid attention at all."

"Yes, but-" and as much as she tried to retaliate, she couldn't. Wendy was supposed to be her best friend, and Bebe had been acting like a first-class cow. "Mind helping me set up downstairs?"

* * *

"This party is going to be fucking great." yelled Cartman as he and Stan walked down the road. Stan was carrying a bag of booze he managed to sneak from his parents and Cartman's Mom didn't really care. "Chick parties are the best. And, since it's Bebe's party, you know they're gonna be hot."

"Cartman," said Stan, rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Bebe said you weren't invited."

"Yeah, but she knows I'll come anyway."

"Hey guys!" shouted Red from across the street, waving frantically to them. She had her arm linked around Kenny's and was wearing her usual quirky party clothes. Bright colours, fun patterns and quite revealing. Kenny on the other hand, was carrying two bags, most likely filled with booze and had a look of delight on his face.

Cartman's jaw swung open at the sight of Kenny's goods and ran across the street, quicker than anyone had seen him go before. "How the hell did you get this much stuff?" he demanded to know.

"My parents couldn't give a rat's ass." he replied, giving the bags a confident shake.

* * *

The music was pumping and spirits were high. Drinks were passed from person to person and there was even talk of some action in one of the bedrooms.

"Nice party!" bellowed Clyde over the music, dancing as close to Bebe as he could. She obviously hadn't heard as she continued to dance erotically with the man next to her. "I said 'Nice party', Bebe!" he called a little louder.

She turned to the person shouting on her, only to be disappointed at who it was. "Oh, thanks Clyde."

"Want to dance?" he asked, sliding even closer to her. It was clear that her tight dress was the cause of all the attention and Bebe loved every second of it.

"I'm sort of busy at the moment." and she turned back to the other half-a-dozen guys who were desperate for her attention.

Clyde was used to being ignored. Especially these past couple of weeks. Stan, Craig, Kyle and Kenny were all trying to get noticed by the girls, and the girls were busy avoiding the boys or playing them on. The only person who wasn't caught up in it all was Butters. So that's who he was going to see.

Butters had been spinning on a kitchen stool when Clyde went to sit next to him. Lost in a world of his own. Ignorant of the drunken animals around him. "Hey there, Clyde!" he cried happily. "Want to go dance?" he continued, still keeping his joyful tone.

Clyde could only sigh. He grabbed the bridge of his nose, shook his head and melted into the chair.

* * *

"Bebe!" Kyle called after his mentor as she made her way up the stairs, looking very cautious. He pushed past the drunk guys who were following her and took a tight grip on her arm. "Bebe, I need your help."

She turned to the desperate red-head and pitied him, but couldn't resist taking a look at the top of the stairs. "Kyle, you don't need my help. Be yourself."

"You sure?" he asked, not convinced by her.

She looked sincerely into his eyes, thinking of something to say, but time was running out. "Go get her."

Bebe raced up her stairs and Kyle could hear a door slamming shut forcefully. This was it. He was ready to talk to her. The girl of his dreams. He pushed himself back through the drunken crowd of Bebe's admirers along with a bunch of Goth kids and entered the living room. She was there! Lounging on the sofa with a hand caressing her hair. It wasn't her hand though. Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to. Lola was kissing him. No, kissing isn't the right word. She was making out with Craig Tucker!

Kyle's heart was broken. Shattered was more like it. His eyes were bleeding with the image of the two and he could feel his blood becoming icy. Kyle ran to the downstairs bathroom, kneeled over the toilet and let the contents of his stomach pour out of his mouth.

* * *

Lola pushed the boy off of her and jumped up from the sofa, stunned at what he had just done. "Craig! What the hell?"

"I- I…" he stuttered, wiping his lips and feeling horrified with himself. "Sorry, I just thought that-"

"We're friends Craig. Nothing more, nothing less. I haven't known you long enough to be in a relationship." she confessed, a bewildered look remaining on her face. Craig was cute, but she didn't really know him. She wasn't the type of girl who could be charmed with a few compliments.

"I- I just… I really-"

She shook her head, wiping his mark away from her lips and marched in to an empty room. Her head was spinning. It's not like she never thought about it… Craig was cute, funny and good company but he was so protective of her. Maybe in the future, but for now, they were going to stay friends. Well, for her anyway.

* * *

Red was having the time of her life. She was always the life of the party and loved the mixture of music and booze. Without Kenny near her though, it was lonely. She hadn't seen him for the last hour and the party was beginning to quieten down. "Wendy, have you seen Kenny anywhere?"

"Umm." Wendy had to think about it for a second, stepping out of the group of strangers she was partying with. "I think I seen him going upstairs earlier. Haven't seen him since then." and she went back to dancing.

Red went upstairs and began searching the various rooms. After trying the first two, she realised it was probably best to just have a peek in case she interrupts something 'private'. There was one room she hadn't checked. It was painted pink and Red could hear the giggles coming from inside. She grabbed the handle and slid it open carefully.

Air escaped from her chest. Two people were in the room. Two people she trusted. Two people she cared for. She felt sick. Physically sick, like she could pass out right now, like she was dying. Her brain hadn't even processed what was going on. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. They hadn't even noticed her yet, and before they got the chance to, she was gone.

Red escaped into the comfort of the bathroom. Just like Kyle, fluids came running from her mouth. People began thumping on the door, hammering it with their fists. She wasn't ready to leave. She wasn't ever going to be ready to face the two of them. "Go away!" she cried faintly, feeling the warm tears streaming down her cheeks. Her dark make-up dripping over her. She was exhausted. The pain, the hurt, the fury; it drained the life from her.

She took a hold of her legs, placed her back against the wall and rocked back and forth, cradling her body. "GO AWAY!" she roared, scaring off the person who only needed the toilet. "G- Go away."

Surrounded by people, yet more alone than ever before.

* * *

First awake again. The sun began to peek behind the Mountain View as Kyle watched it from the window. The light twinkling, leaving a sparkle in his eyes. He left the bathroom when everyone had gone or fell asleep and had stayed awake since. Just watching the beauty of his quiet mountain town. It sucked.

The aftermath of the party was worse than Clyde's. More bottles, more people and more clothes on the ground.

A clattering sound from the kitchen disturbed Kyle's peace. He went to investigate, thinking it was probably a stranger who snuck in last night. The person was wearing a pretty green dress that was modest and simple. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore nothing on her feet. It was strange how familiar she looked, even from the behind.

"Umm, hello?" Kyle said, making the stranger jump. It wasn't a stranger though, it was her.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone else would be up." she said, sliding a few strands of hair from her face. "I'm usually the only one who isn't passed out."

Kyle chuckled nervously. "Same." he stated, rubbing his neck and giving a shy smile. "I usually just live off of energy drinks and stuff."

"Snap." she laughed, holding up a can of, what Kyle assumed to be, energy drink. "I think I'm just going to head home though. When these drunks wake up, it won't be a pretty sight." She made her way to the kitchen door and grabbed on to the frame, turning back to Kyle. "You wanting to come too, Kyle?"

The first time she said his name. Kyle nodded blankly and she grinned, grabbing his arm and pulled him to the door. He waited for her to put on her boots, coat and grab her bag. Whilst waiting, Kyle heard footsteps from the stairs.

Heidi stood there with a wicked smirk fixed on her face and gave him a small wink. Kyle felt the same warm glow on his cheeks as he did when she first talked to him. But this time, it was more of a proud feeling inside. He wasn't ashamed of himself.

"Coming?" asked Lola, standing at the door with her hand out. He took it without consideration and walked home with her, chatting away confidently about their similar thoughts on friends, alcohol and even relationships. They eventually reached her garden and stopped looking directly into one another's eyes. "This way nice."

"Yeah." agreed Kyle, feeling the tension in the air.

"We should hang out more." Kyle could hardly believe what she just said. Did this mean she liked him? He deliberated his reply in his head, going through the same questions he had when talking to Bebe, but there was only one thing he really could say.

"That sounds… nice." he confirmed and she wrapped her arms around him tightly and he anxiously placed his hands on her back. And Kyle knew he wouldn't trade this quiet, mountain town for anything in the world.

* * *

_I fucking love you  
I think you're pretty  
I fucking love you  
All of the time  
I fucking love you  
I think you're pretty  
And I wanna make you mine _

******Ball Park Music - iFly**  


**Next Episode:** Red is struggling to keep sane after finding out about Kenny's secret. None of her friends are there to help her. Feeling more alone than ever before, she goes in search of friendship with the most unlikely person in South Park. Whilst Red goes in search for new friends, Clyde is still lingering over his old ones.

* * *

**A/N: For any fans of the series 'Skins' you may notice the scene at the start is inspired by the opening scene of the second episode in season one, 'Cassie'. There will be a few Skins references through out as it is one of my strongest inspirations for this piece.**

**The rating for the next chapter will be changed to M for lots of strong sexual references and lots of strong language!**


	3. Red

**Episode Three – Red**

Red woke up alone. No Kenny there to cuddle, to keep warm, to love. She was empty. Dead. His clothes polluted the floor of her room. A Terrance & Phillip t-shirt, a plain white one with the orange stains, and his famous parka. As much as she wanted to go out and burn them, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Love and anger fought in her body, making her sick in the stomach and in the mind.

She got ready for school much later than she normally would. No shower, no make-up, and no straighteners. She didn't even bother to make an effort with her clothes. Usually she likes to wear bright colours and quirky patterns, but today there is none in sight. A baggy, dull-blue sweatshirt and simple skinny jeans. Nothing more, nothing less.

She marched to school with her fiery hair blowing in the brisk wind. Little purpose was in her movement, other than to get through the day ahead. She reached the gates of the school. Lifeless and grey. That pretty much summed her up. She could see Bebe at the corner of her eye, gossiping with a group of girls. But she was concentrating her sight towards Kenny. He stood by Stan and Kyle, laughing and joking, not a care in the world.

"Hey, babe!" he called out to her, but she didn't stop to say hi. She rammed her shoulder into him, knocking him back a bit and leaving his friends bewildered.

Red stopped directly in front of him with a deadly glare in her eyes. "Well, do you have something to say to me?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground rapidly.

"What?" he said, biting his lip.

Red continued with her questioning, determined to hear the truth spill from his mouth. "Anything at all?"

"I love you?" he smiled, raising an eyebrow to her and holding out his arms for cuddle. She wasn't impressed.

"You _fucking_ bastard!" she yelled, swinging her bag at him. A small crowd began to form around the pair, but it didn't put her off in the slightest. "You know, if you actually had the balls to admit it, I might have given you a second chance."

"Red, we only kissed!" he admitted, realising she must of saw him at Bebe's party. Whispers and murmurs spread around the crowd and it began to grow even more.

Red gave a wicked, mocking laugh. "A kiss was it?" she asked. Her sleek, red hair began to grow, becoming frizzier and wilder each minute she argued. "Well someone should tell Bebe, that a kiss is usually on the _lips_!" That got a much louder reaction from their audience. Fingers were pointing and heads were turning to Bebe's group, just metres away.

"Excuse me?" questioned the blonde girl as if she'd never been more offended in her life. Red marched forward towards her, leaving Kenny awestruck. Red challenged her by leaning directly in to her perfect, angelic face. Very few people would dare to do this, but fear was something Red wasn't going to be facing today.

Instead of roaring her down, Red moved to the group of girls she was chatting away to: Milly, Esther, and Jenny. "Have I ever told you girls, what a great fuck Kenny is?" she said, directing the question to the group. They looked to each other, each more confused than the last. "Of course, I'm not the only one here that can tell you, just ask Bebe." Red turned around and gave a venomous grin to her friend. It seemed like the whole school had turned up to witness this.

"Red." Bebe whispered quietly, terrified at what she might do next.

"He's a great fuck, isn't he?" Red went on, her smirk growing wider. She was determined to ruin Bebe's reputation.

"Red, stop this!" demanded Bebe, staying her ground but the fear in her eyes was obvious.

Her interrogator took a step closer. "I bet he fucked your brains out."

"Rebecca!" screamed Bebe, only now feeling ashamed of what she done. The crowd was laughing at her, something Bebe has probably never seen before. Usually the school laughed at the people Bebe was laughing at, or laughed at her awful jokes. But they were laughing _at_ her.

"And you _loved_ every _fucking_ second of it!" Red yelled, louder than before. The laughed froze as Bebe swung her hand to her 'friend's' face. It turned the same colour as her hair, leaving a painful silence to linger in the area.

Tears began to drip from Red's eyes. Running down her face, and dropping to the ground. Bebe tried to get some words out, but Red stopped her. "How could you fucking do this to me?" Red demanded, her voice slowly breaking. "I thought we were friends! I fucking trusted you."

Bebe began to plead to her friend. "Red, I'm sorry, just-"

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry for ever being your friend." and with that, she was gone, leaving behind a heartbroken Kenny and a shameful Bebe.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" screamed the blonde girl, and the crowd continued with their pleasant little lives.

* * *

As usual for a Monday morning, it was biology first thing. That meant Red was going to have to face Kenny once more. The crowd was lively after the events of that morning and Bebe was growing tired of it. People she had never met were going up to her and asking questions about the night, something she usually wouldn't have a problem with, but most of them were hurling insults at her.

Red entered the classroom, twenty minutes after the class began, with bloodshot eyes and messy hair. The class hushed as she whispered to the teacher.

"Right," began the teacher, grabbing the full attention of the class, something that is normally very difficult. "I'm going to switch a couple of the partners around so, Heidi could you now go with Kenny." Heidi looked more than happy to move away from Cartman, although Red didn't have the enthusiasm. She went to sit next to him as the teacher continued to move around pairs so it was less obvious that it was for her benefit.

"What's up your ass?" he whispered the instant she sat down. She gave him a cold look, but he didn't react to it.

"Nothing is up my ass." She stated surprisingly pleasantly. She turned to look back at Bebe, and Cartman followed. "But Bebe has had more than a few things packed up hers lately."

Cartman snorted with laughter, drawing all eyes to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said, holding up his hands and finishing his fit of giggles.

"Could you do me a favour?" Red asked softly. "Try and not be a complete dick today, OK?"

Cartman gave an over-exaggerated bow to her. "It would be my honour."

* * *

The class began to exit, one by one. Red remained at her desk with an emotionless face. Eric Cartman had surprisingly kept to his promise, much to her delight. After the class was pretty much empty, Lola took the vacant seat by Red in the hope that she might be able to help. "Hey, is everything ok?"

"Could you just leave me alone." Red cupped her face with her hands to block out the girl. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to be left in peace.

"I just thought I might be able to help." Lola persisted, resting a caring hand on Red's shoulder.

Red shoved her arm out of the way, letting Lola's hand slide off. "Well nobody asked you to help!" she cried standing up from her chair and moving away. "Ever since you showed up and Wendy came back, everything has been screwed up. You come in here, acting like your our friend, when we don't even fucking know you!" arms, hair and words were flying everywhere. Red was furious and was going to take it out on the innocent girl.

"I'm sorry I tried to help." she said, moving swiftly from the classroom. Red slipped back into the chair, resting her head on the desk and letting her tears spill everywhere. She was dead inside.

* * *

Wendy was surrounded by the other 'popular' girls at lunch. Most of the attention she grabbed at the start of the year had gone and she was finally feeling free. But Bebe began to irritate her. It seems that her streak of anger had gone and she was back to her usual self; yapping away to the other girls about the usual topics, most of which included herself.

"Bebe, could I talk to you for a minute." she interrupted, and drew all the eyes to her. Bebe gave her a look that said 'what?' but Wendy didn't want to talk around the others. "Alone."

"I'll be back in a sec." she informed the other girls and she followed Wendy into the hallway. On her way, she took out lipstick in a violent shade of red and started slapping it on her lips.

The moment they turned the corner in the hallway, Wendy smacked the stick from her friends hand and gave her a fierce look. A red line was left on her cheek. "Could you try not looking so fucking pleased with yourself."

"Wendy, she made a fool out of me." Bebe insisted, wiping away at the mark on her cheek. Wendy couldn't believe the selfishness of the girl.

"You made a fool out of her!" she howled, springing the attention of some passers-by in her direction. "Not everything is about you. Other people have feelings as well."

"This isn't just my fault." Bebe asserted, pointing a finger to her own chest. "Kenny had a role to play in it too."

Wendy could only shake her head. Bebe was acting like an inconsiderate, egoistic, self-centred whore! "Yeah, but the difference between you and Kenny is that he will actually have some kind of regret."

"I'll see you around." Bebe said with a wad of bitterness and returned to the cafeteria. Wendy made her way along the hall, stopping at her locker to get some supplies. She was furious with her friend's attitude and needed something or someone to get her mind off of things.

Stan Marsh watched her from nearby and slammed her locked shut for her when she stepped back, scaring her out of her wits. "Stan!" she shrieked, hitting him on the arm. She couldn't help but give a little smirk at him.

"Everything OK? I heard your little fight with Bebe."

"So you've been following me?" she said, leaning against the row of lockers and feeling the smile grow larger. He leaned against them to and looked at her sweetly.

"Well, I was talking to Kenny, but he's feeling a little down." he replied, losing the sweet look on his face.

Wendy let out a little sigh. "I don't know what to do." she whined, contemplating the thoughts circling her mind. "What Bebe done is unforgivable and she doesn't give a damn, but Red is acting crazy."

"How so?" Stan asked as he fixed his eyes on hers.

"She's been sending me texts all morning, asking to help, but every time I tell her something, she gets angry at me!" Wendy began moving around the deserted hallway, gripping onto her dark hair. "I feel like I need to do something, but I can't."

Stan took her hands away from her head and held one in his. His hands were warm and reassuring. Wendy tried to resist him, but she couldn't. "Let her come to you."

"She has been!"

"No," he began, relaxing her once more. "You've been texting her and calling her. Sooner or later she'll have to face you in person and then you can help her." Wendy thought carefully on these words. Is that really what she should do. Is that what a friend would do? She let out a heap of air and rested her head on his.

* * *

"Wendy can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you soon!"

"You've reached Stan. Can't talk right now, so drop a message."

"Kyle here, umm, leave a message, I suppose."

"Heidi's phone! Drop a message 'cause I'm not here at the moment."

"Hey fellas, I can't talk but it sure would be great if you could leave me a message!"

"Eurgh!" Red groaned, tossing her phone at the wall of her bedroom and sinking into her bed. So much for friends. Nobody had talked to her since lunch and it made her feel like _she_ was the bad guy. Kenny was the one who cheated on her. Bebe was the one who was being a slut. What had she done wrong to be shunned?

There was only one number that she hadn't called on her phone. A number she would, in normal circumstances, refuse to call. Most people probably felt the same way. But she needed a friend, and maybe they could help.

She cautiously dialled the number, her fingers lingering over each key. She finally finished dialling it, waiting for the boy to pick up the phone. Three rings had past and still no answer. Four; Red was contemplating on just giving up. Five… that's it-

"Hello?"

* * *

The red haired girl sat in Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse. A toasty mug of hot chocolate was cradled in her hands, topped with whipped cream and coco powder. "Sooo…"

"Soo…" he repeated, sitting directly opposite her. They both took a sip from their mugs in sync, leaving behind a trail of cream above their lips. It was a bitter night and it only grew more so with the tension between the two. She thought Eric Cartman might have been able to cheer her up, but it was a failed mission.

"So, how has your day been?" he asked. It only made the situation worse.

Red let out a hefty sigh before beginning. "Broke up with my boyfriend who slept with one of my best friends, argued with her in front of the whole school, been ignored by just about everyone I know and now I'm sitting in a café with you. How do you think it's been?" she finished her speech fiercely, leaving Cartman to be overwhelmed.

"Guess I'll be going then." he said, getting up from his chair. It shocked Red that he had actually made the effort to come here and talk to her, without making a single joke about her situation.

"No!" she barked at him and he slid back on the chair. "Sorry, you're the only person that was willing to come here with me, so, let's just talk."

"You could have invited Bebe." he said, making her raise an eyebrow. "She would of liked to come here. She could of ordered…" he searched the room for something and Red hadn't a clue what he was on about. "That guy." he finished, pointing to an arrogant looking man in the corner. "Or that one." he continued, moving his hand over to a guy who was looking at his reflection in a spoon.

Red snorted with laughter, spilling her hot chocolate and smiled at him. "Well it's a good thing I never brought Kenny. Otherwise he'd be checking her out." she was now copying Cartman, pointing at all the large-breasted bimbos in the joint. As she continued, her words became more bitter. "And that one, and that one and-"

"Hey," Cartman said reassuringly, taking a soft hold of her hand that had been flying everywhere. They were exceptionally gentle. "Relax."

* * *

"Okay, class, today we will be reviewing the first act of 'The Crucible'." the teacher announced at the beginning of English. It had been just over a week since Kenny and Red had broken up and she hadn't talked to either since. Recently she sat next to Eric Cartman in every class they had together and English was no exception. It grabbed the attention of most students, but he made her smile, and that was all that mattered to her. "So, let's review some of the characters. Can anyone tell me about Abigail Williams?"

With fewer parties and fewer distractions, Red had actually gone to the bother of reading the play. She actually enjoyed it and the situations the characters were in spoke to her. To the surprise of everyone in the class, including the teacher, Red was the first and only student to put their hand up.

"Yes, Rebecca?"

She turned towards Bebe at the opposite side of the class. It was so infectious that even the teacher turned towards her. "In my opinion, Abigail Williams is nothing more than a slut." a few of the students gasped at her language and the teacher was outraged, but didn't stop her, because even she thought Red's opinion was true. "She goes around sleeping with a man who is already in a relationship because she is a whore. The man, like most, is too retarded to realise the situation he is in and lets himself be vulnerable to Abigail. She is a cockroach. A worthless, pathetic, cheap, slutty, cockroach!"

To say the class was quiet was an understatement. Every pair of eyes rested on Red or Bebe. Even the teacher kept quiet at the time before clearing her throat. "Thank you, Rebecca, for that… colourful review on Abigail."

"It's Red." she spat roughly and got up to leave the classroom. And nobody stopped her. The only person who moved was Eric Cartman who was flicking through the pages of the play.

"I got to fucking read this!"

* * *

Red wasn't the only student at South Park High with problems. Clyde had been ignored, rejected and shunned by his best friend for the past few weeks. It was time for that to change.

"Hey, Craig." he smiled happily, sitting by his best friend at lunch.

"Oh, hey." Craig replied, continuing to eat. He hadn't realised that what he had been doing was bothering Clyde. His attention had been on Lola lately and Lola only. His excuse to Clyde had usually involved; 'I can't go out because Lola and I are…' or 'Sorry, Lola asked me to…' and Clyde was sick of it.

"I was thinking, Halloween is coming up and it would be really cool if we-"

Craig look emotionless as he informed his friend of his plans. "Sorry, Lola and I have got something worked out already."

Clyde was raging. How dare he blow him off like this again. OK, so they made plans, but had he completely forgotten about Clyde. "I forgot she was your best friend." he mumbled.

Craig looked at his friend, taken aback by his comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry," Clyde began, feeling the confidence grow in his body, something he usually lacked. "You're not the only person who's forgotten about Clyde." and he stood up from his chair.

"Your acting stupid, Clyde. I haven't forgotten you," Craig placed a hand on his friends shoulder and tried to pull him back down to the seat, but he wouldn't budge. "It's just, I already made plans with-"

"Lola, yeah, I know." Clyde was actually inspired by Red to stand up for himself and he shoved Craig's hand off of his shoulder. "It's always about her."

Craig was less than happy about his friend's accusations. "Well, I'm allowed more than one friend, aren't I?"

Clyde gave out his best fake laugh. "More than one? She's the only person you talk to anymore!"

"Everything OK?" asked the girl in question who had just showed up.

"Yeah," Craig answered, glaring frantically to Clyde. Both boys stared each other down, challenging the other with their eyes. "Clyde was just leaving."

* * *

"So, are you sure you want to go to this party?" Cartman asked Red through the door of her room. There was going to be a Halloween party at the community centre for the High School students, and as lame as it sounds, most students were going. It was most likely because some seniors were going to be supplying the drinks and in High School, there are very few things better than free booze.

Red was putting on her costume whilst Cartman sat on her bed, wearing is famous Coon outfit. All the boys agreed to wear their superhero costumes, no matter how stupid they will look, and it took quite a few adjustments to fit back into his.

She burst out of her bathroom, wearing a skimpy Little Red Riding Hood outfit and burst in to laughter. "What the hell are you wearing?" she shrieked, wiping away the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I'm the Coon!" he insisted, standing up and giving her a twirl, sending her into more fits of giggles.

"You look like a two dollar man whore! Who the hell is 'the Coon' anyway?"

Cartman shook his head, unimpressed at her memory. "The Coon is a superhero I made in fourth grade. Don't you remember?" she shook her head, not having a clue what he was on about. She took a seat on her bed as he went on. "It was all over the news! Stan, Kyle and Kenny and all the others made costumes too!"

"Whatever." Red said, finishing his rant. "What do you think of my outfit?"

"Hmm." Cartman rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought and began circling the bed. "Not bad. Not as good as mine, though." she tossed a pillow at him and he caught it with his sharp claws "Ready to go?"

* * *

"This is lame." Stan stated as he, Kenny and Kyle walked in to the community centre with their superhero costumes on. They got a few laughs from some seniors on the way in and now all eyes rested on them.

"You guys," Token said, moving over to the boys with Clyde by his side. "Whose idea was it to wear out costumes?"

It seems that all of the boys were regretting the decision. "Cartman's," Kyle said, rolling his eyes. "He thought it would look 'kewl'. He probably just wanted to show it off to Red." Kyle looked up to Kenny and the boy quickly covered his mouth. The group had agreed to not speak about the relationship since the broke up and Kyle just brought it up once more. "Sorry Kenny."

"It's fine." he replied, walking away and looking far from it. The rest of the boys watched him as Kenny went over to a corner where Bebe stood, looking severely depressed. She instantly began cuddling him, in her slutty Alice in Wonderland outfit.

As the night played out, the break in the group was clear. Craig and Lola came in matching 'Nightmare before Christmas' costumes. That meant Clyde was stuck with Token, Jimmy and Tweek. Stan and Kyle talked for most of the night alone or mingled with some other groups, including Wendy and some of the girls. Butters came to join them not long after, dressed as Professor Chaos. "Hey fellas, this sure is fun, huh?" Bebe and Kenny stood in the same corner for the whole night and Red and Cartman had arrived a couple of hours after it started.

"Sure you're ready for this?" Cartman asked before stepping in to the party. She was reluctant to do so, but she gave him a nod and they stepped in. Before they could even explore, however, Red spotted two people in the corner and marched over to them, despite Cartman's objection.

"You just love rubbing it in, don't you?" Red said in disbelief, watching Bebe flirt with the Kenny vigorously.

Bebe turned to her and gave a devilish smile "He's single now and so am I." she said, flicking her blonde hair as if she was showing it off to the men around her. "I don't understand why you're freaking out about it."

Red still couldn't belief the narrow-mind her friend had. Bebe turned back to show off her body once again, but Red was far from done. "Maybe because we just broke up and you're already rubbing your tits up against him and every other guy you see!"

"How dare you-" Bebe began, but Red persisted in bringing her down.

"You're such a little slut!" she yelled, furious at Bebe's behaviour. It was school all over again; crowds forming and whispers spreading. "You don't have the tiniest scrap of class, don't you?" Red asked, giving her a mocking laugh.

"I was-" Bebe tried to speak once again, but Red wouldn't let her get a word out. People began laughing at her, just like they did at the school, and Bebe wasn't going to let that happen again.

"If you're not going to have respect for your friends," Red began in the climax of the battle. "At least show some respect for your own body!"

Red's comment got a big reaction from their audience and Bebe was having none of it. "You're talking to me about respect?" she challenged, putting up an equally strong fight and keeping the little dignity she had left. "Don't make me laugh! Look at yourself. You're a mess. You're just a pathetic, miserable, wannabe, _animal_." Red froze for a second, as did the rest of the people in the room. Bebe was the only one who wore a grin and as she was about to turn away, Red swung her fist, slamming it off of Bebe's left eye.

The crowd began to chant "Fight, fight, fight!" as the two girls launched themselves at each other. Cartman just managed to wrap his arms around Red to stop her from bruising Bebe's other eye and Kenny managed to stop Bebe from tearing Red in half.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" Bebe roared, kicking and scream as Kenny kept a tight grip.

"Go!" Kenny ordered and Cartman took her away.

Red was being dragged out of the centre in his arms, equally as mad. "GET OFF OF ME!" It continued as they mad it outside and he had managed to persuade some boys at the door to shut it. "GET OFF!"

Red was frantic. Her hair was wild and her eyes were venomous. Snow had begun to fall, but her body was fuelled by rage and she couldn't care less.

* * *

Bebe sat in the bathroom of the community centre. She didn't know what part of her mind she should show. The furious side that wanted to tear Red in to pieces, the regret that she felt over her actions or the sorrow she had for her friend.

She roared out every girl that tried to come into the bathroom and clasped her arms against the edge of a sink. Her nose dripped blood, tears poured out her eyes and the make-up melted on her face. Not to mention the bruise that began to grow over her left eye. She was sick at herself. Something she rarely was. She began to feel human and finally realised her actions had effected Red. But she didn't want to change. This was her. And deep down, she hated it.

* * *

"Take me home." Red ordered as she stood impatiently in the snow. She had a cigarette hanging from her lips and looked a mess. Each drag from it made her feel more stressed, rather than calming her down.

"Never knew you smoked." Cartman said as he began to walk her back to her house.

Red shook her head. "There are probably a lot of things you don't know about me, Eric."

"And will I ever find them out?" he questioned, standing closer to her. This brisk wind made it chilly and she was finally beginning to react to the cold. He saw her shaking and placed an arm around her to warm her up.

"You can stay over." she said, looking up to him. "If you want."

He gave her a little smile back. "Sounds nice."

She smiled back, beaming at her new friend. She finally had forgotten about Kenny, and was happy. Happy that she was free to do what she wanted. Red went on her toes and pecked Cartman on the cheek, making both of their cheeks turn pink. "Thanks." she told him and they continued to stroll back to her house.

* * *

"Wendy, are you ok?" Kyle asked, moving to the raven-haired girl who remained at the community centre. Few people were left and Stan was off comforting Kenny. Kyle rested his back against the wall which she leaned against and could see she was distressed.

"When I try to help, nobody wants to take it," she begins, sighing at the situation she is in. "But when I do nothing, it's a disaster. I've had enough of it. Why do I even bother anymore?"

Kyle slid down against the wall and sat on the hard ground. She copied him. "I'm guessing this is about Red and Bebe?"

"Isn't it always?" she says, giving him a small smirk.

"The simple solution is to not bother. Don't take sides. If they don't want your help, it's their loss. They can deal with the situation themselves." he returned the smile to her and his advice sort of made sense. "You don't always need to get involved with things, Wendy."

"But I-"

He interrupted her excuse. "Just leave them to get on with it, OK?"

"Why are you so good at giving advice?" she asks, watching Stan knock some sense into Kenny at the other side of the room.

"Not sure, I only wish I could give myself advice when I need it."

Wendy could tell he was talking about Lola. Kyle became closer to her in the past few weeks, but she remained best friends with Craig. "She'll notice you soon. It's just a matter of time."

* * *

Cartman was fast asleep on the deep purple sheets. Red wouldn't nod off that easy, though. Her mind was set on Kenny and Bebe. The boy she loved and the girl she hates. But she never loved him anymore, and she didn't hate her anymore. She pitied them both. It was time to move on.

She collected the clothing that littered the floor of her room, picked up some matches, a bottle of beer and made her way outside the back door. Red covered some of the clothes in the beer and ignited it in a trash can.

The flames danced in the darkness and illuminated her brilliant blue eyes. She dropped in the Terrance & Phillip t-shirt first. It turned black, just like her feelings towards Kenny. Next was the white shirt that was stained with something orange. It faded away, just like her memories she had with Kenny.

The fire began to burn wildly. It flickered in the night sky, highlighting her surroundings. The last thing she dropped in was the famous, orange parka. It melted away in the golden flames, just like the relationship she had with him. And as the red-haired girl watched the items turn to nothing, she wiped away the last ever tear she made over Kenny McCormick.

* * *

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

**Florence + the Machine – Kiss with a Fist**

**Next Episode:** Kenny is lost without his love. He is living in regret and can do nothing about it. During Butters' first night out, he realises Red has moved on emotionally and all he has is a passionless relationship with Bebe. He becomes reckless; relying on drugs and alcohol, but none of his friends are there to stop him.

* * *

**As usual, I hope you enjoyed it! Got all the episodes planned out so if you want the overviews of any future episodes, PM me! Also, if you want the episode list, do the same. Please review if you like it guys, would mean a lot to me, just so I know that you want it to continue!**


End file.
